


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by devoosha



Series: Klancemas 2019 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klancemas 2019, M/M, Snow Angels, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Lance distracts Keith from his finals.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> I know now that I won't get all the remaining prompts in. I'll complete this story, however, using as many prompts as I can and those that make sense in the scheme of what I want to do. I'm proud that I got this far, to be honest, and it's not easy to write every day, no matter how excited you are about the story. I do enjoy writing this and have had a lot of fun! 
> 
> Today's prompts were from:  
> December 13 - Snowman  
> December 16 - Snow Angels

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

Keith sat back in his chair with a sigh. He dropped his pencil onto the desktop so he could reach up and rub at his temples. Math always gave him a headache, and this Calculus exam did exactly that. Numbers swam in front of his eyes from having stared at them for the past two hours.

A quick glance at the clock showed he had approximately forty minutes left of his exam time. He thought he was done – the problems were all solved at least. He left himself plenty of time to check over his work, especially the problems he put a star next to. Those he wasn’t sure about, so he figured he would check them first.

He rubbed then at his eyes, crossing and blinking them in order to refocus his sight. The class was quiet, save an occasional cough and one annoying prick on the other side of the room who tapped his pencil as he stared at his paper.

He wondered, briefly, how Lance was faring on his Western Civ exam. He knew Lance worried about performing well on it, in spite of his general love of all things history. His boyfriend spent the entire night cramming, though Keith tried many times to get him to go to bed, reminding Lance that last minute studying like he was didn’t actually help. 

Can’t think of Lance right now, he thought as he picked up his pencil. He smiled, however. It was difficult not to think about Lance. About his smile, his eyes, the way he kissed with happy enthusiasm. Focus, Keith. Focus. Thinking about Lance isn’t going to get this exam finished.

He reviewed all of the problems, made a few changes where he was sure he messed up a calculation, and checked all of his answers. He thought he did fairly well, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. The professor announced there was fifteen minutes left for those students left. Many had already taken off once they completed their test.

All right. Staring at it isn’t going to make it better. He shut his exam booklet and shoved it to the corner of his desk to show he wasn’t cheating. He lifted his messenger bag, packed away his pencils and calculator, looped the strap over his head and shoulder, and stood up. The professor gave him a nod and smile as he accepted Keith’s booklet, wished him a happy holiday, and Keith went to the door.

He regretted opening it immediately.

“KEITH!”

He stopped in the doorway, looked over his shoulder at his class, then back out into the hall where Lance stood, his backpack by his feet. He’d spread his hands out as he yelled Keith’s name.

“Lance, what are you…”

He didn’t have a chance to finish his question. Much to his mortification, Lance belted out in a loud falsetto:

_“Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on let’s go and play!  
I never see you anymore!  
Come out the door!  
It’s like you’ve gone away!_

_We used to be best boyfriends,  
But now we…uh…still are!  
I wish exams were over!  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn’t have to be a snowman!”_

His face burned as he heard not only the classmates left in his exam, but also his professor and everyone else out in the hall burst into laughter. Keith’s hands shot up to cover his face, and he kicked the door to his classroom shut. “What the hell, Lance!” he yelled, though it was muffled.

In spite of his embarrassment, his blood thrilled to hear the sweet laugh that was exclusively Lance. He couldn’t be mad, not with a sound like that in his ears, with the knowledge his boyfriend was happy. Still, he couldn’t believe Lance did this, and kept his face hidden even when he felt Lance’s arms come around him.

“Oh come on, sourpuss! Don’t be embarrassed!”

“How can I not be?”

“Pfft, it’s just a serenade for you! Why does that turn your pretty cheeks red? Come on, let me see them! I love when I can do that to you!”

“It’s not hard to do, Lance…”

“True enough.”

Keith peeked over his hands. People, still chuckling at Lance’s antics, moved on. Keith let his hands completely drop to Lance’s waist. “I can’t believe you.”

Lance gave him his best shit-eating grin, then kissed him. “Yes, you can,” Lance said, and Keith couldn’t argue. “So come on. Let’s go build a snowman!”

Keith’s mouth dropped open. “You were serious?”

“Yes, of course! Fresh snow last night. There’s some people doing it on the quad. I thought we could before all the snow’s used up!”

“Lance, we’re in the middle of exams,” Keith countered. “I have to study.”

“Study, schmudy,” Lance said, one hand letting go to wave in a careless gesture. “We got all night to study. We’ve got only a small window for snowman building.”

“I have chemistry tomorrow morning. I need to go over my notes…”

“Which you can do tonight,” Lance interrupted over him. “Come on, Keith. How often can we build a snowman together?”

“Like, often? There’s a few more months of winter, Lance.”

“But, sweetheart,” and Keith’s heart nearly gave out. Lance hadn’t used an endearment for him, yet, and it was a low blow because Lance probably knew exactly how weak Keith was for him. He’d called him a grumpy or happy bear a few times, but ‘sweetheart’ was a whole other level for which Keith wasn’t prepared. “Maybe it won’t snow again. You never know. Climate change and all that. Like when we reminisce to our grandchildren, we can tell them all about snow and how we built a snowman one time…” he trailed off.

How the fuck did Lance casually do that? Mention grandchildren? They’d been together, what? Just over two weeks? Did he have no idea how quickly he was killing Keith?

“So come on!” Lance continued, unaware of the crisis going on in his boyfriend’s heart. Lance let him go, retrieved his backpack, grabbed Keith’s hands and dragged him out of the building.

* * *

The quad did have a few people in it, but not as many as Keith expected. He figured everyone must be studying, like he and Lance _should_ be. However, he loved the excited expression on his boyfriend which reminded him of the morning he confessed – the childlike wonder of playing in the snow. Keith loved looking at it through Lance’s eyes. It gave him a whole new appreciation of the weather.

They left their bags on a cleared off bench, then went to stand on the edge of the quad. A pristine expanse spread before them. “You’re gonna have to teach me, Keith,” Lance declared. “I’m a snow virgin, you know.”

Keith coughed a bit at the term. “Uh, ok. You just, make balls and roll them until they get bigger.”

Lance side-eyed him, a smirk forming on his lips. “Is that what you do?”

“Shit, I mean,” Keith sputtered, blushing as Lance started laughing.

“I’m kidding you, silly.”

Keith ignored him and bent down to form a decent sized snowball with his hands. “Now we roll it until it’s the size you want. You want a big one for the bottom.”

Lance pressed his lips together, stifling a laugh. “Ok.” He bent down and, watching Keith start rolling the ball across the snow, he copied him.

“Um. Not bad?” Keith said.

“Why is it a question?”

“I didn’t mean it to be!”

“It’s my first time, Keith. You can’t expect it to be perfect!”

Keith’s mouth dropped open, allowing a cloud of steam to escape. Lance really needed to stop.

“I personally think my bottom looks good, don’t you?” Lance asked, though he gestured to the large, lopsided ball of snow drooping on the ground next to Keith’s.

“It does,” Keith ground out between clenched teeth. “Now do it again. Only a smaller ball this time.”

“Practice makes perfect, Keith,” Lance said. “If I keep working on these balls, I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it.”

How did innocent snowman making turn into Lance firing sexual innuendos to Keith? His cheeks burned as he worked on his snowman’s torso. He knew Lance was doing this on purpose. His smile was too sly.

“He’s crooked,” Lance said, eyeing his snowman, which now had a middle ball, though it was similarly lopsided as the bottom ball. And a chunk of it fell off as he stood contemplating it. 

“It’s not bad for a first snowman.”

“Yours is perfect!” Lance accused.

“I’ve been building them all my life.”

“You’re so much more experienced with balls than I am.”

“Lance.”

“What?”

“Now we do a last one for the head.”

“Oh! Good! I couldn’t wait to work on the head!”

Jesus H. Christ.

“I think I mounted the head wrong,” Lance said, stepping back to look over his work.

Keith pressed his lips together. So help him god.

“It’s shaped funny. I mean, I guess all heads are shaped different, but mine kind of bends to the side…”

“I swear to god, if you don’t stop…”

Lance turned to him, expression all feigned innocence. “You want me to stop building snowmen?”

“No!”

“You have to be clear, Keith.”

Keith merely glared at him. 

As Keith didn’t say anything, Lance turned back to the snowmen and tilted his head. “We didn’t bring a carrot.”

“I don’t carry carrots with me, Lance,” Keith said with a shrug.

“But they don’t look complete. They brought some,” Lance said, gesturing to the small army of snowmen across the quad.

“If I had known we were going to build snowmen today, I would have got some.”

“Aw, you would have done that for me?”

“Well, yeah.”

Lance jumped through the snow to him and threw his arms around Keith, knocking him onto the ground. Warm lips covered his, distracting him from the fact his clothes were now getting soaked with the snow. When he got a chance to breathe, he gasped, “What was that for?”

“Cause I’ve got the best boyfriend ever,” Lance bragged, giving him another kiss. 

“True,” Keith agreed.

Lance laughed, the merry one that filled Keith’s own heart with joy. He was about to continue with the kissing thing, for once with no care there were people around to watch. It was nice to be in the cold snow with a warm boyfriend on top of him. But Lance suddenly said, “Keith! Is this how you make a snow angel?”

Keith shook his head. “For me, yeah. You need to be on your back.”

“Keith! Trying to get me on my back?”

“No!” In response to the slight frown forming on Lance’s lips, he quickly added. “No, not here. You need to be on your back to make a snow angel!”

“Show me.”

However, Lance didn’t move. He simply lifted up enough to prop his elbows on Keith’s chest to gaze down at his boyfriend. Keith stared up at him, noting the amusement in the blue eyes gazing so fondly down at him. He let his arms drop to the sides, then moved them in the sweeping motion to make the wings of the angel.

“I need to move my legs for the robe part.”

“Who’s stopping you?”

“Yeah, who?”

Keith spread his legs, blushing as Lance gently settled between them. Shit, this was way too intimate for something as innocent as a snow angel. Keith slowly moved his legs out, then in, which in turn caused a certain amount of friction between his and Lance’s hips. The intense look Lance fixed on him did little to help things, and he could tell his face was red from much more than the cold. He needed to get Lance off him, or it would be even more embarrassing in a few moments.

As if Lance could sense Keith’s limit, he smiled. “Looks easy enough.” He carefully got up and flopped onto his back in the snow next to Keith. “Like this?” He copied Keith’s movements, giving Keith a moment to collect himself. He sat up, watching Lance and telling his racing heartbeat to slow down before he passed out. 

“Look, Keith. They’re holding hands!” Lance exclaimed, as he sat up too. Sure enough, there were imprints from their hands in the snow, touching at the mittened fingertips. 

Keith smiled, looking up at Lance. “They are.”

“I have to add one more thing to my amazing snowman, Keith, to make it perfect.” Lance stood, stepped carefully away from his snow angel and returned to his lopsided snowman. Very carefully, on the top part, he poked two holes for eyes, drew two darting down, frowning eyebrows above them, then drew a pouty mouth.

Keith stood next to him, watching curiously. “Nice?”

“It’s you, grumpy bear!” Lance said, turning his sly smile to Keith.

Keith frowned, unconsciously mimicking the snowman. It killed the mood Lance had built up in him by lying on top of him in the snow. “Just for that,” Keith said, “No cuddles for you tonight.”

Keith turned away from Lance, hiding his smile at Lance’s gasp, and strode over to where their bags waited on the bench. “Keith!” Lance cried. “You can’t do that to me!”

Keith shrugged and shouldered his messenger bag. He certainly wasn’t going to deny Lance his cuddles this evening. He wasn’t strong enough to withhold from them, now he had the ability to get them whenever he wanted them. Still, he should make Lance suffer a little, and it was nice to make the short walk to their dorm with Lance scrambling behind him, apologizing and begging him to reconsider.

Keith knew he would relent, but he wanted to see what he could get Lance to promise him. Because Lance was making promise after promise to make it up to Keith, and each one got more wild. He knew that Lance knew that he would cave – he could hear the amusement in Lance’s pleading, just as he knew Lance could detect his struggles to stop the smile threatening his expression. 

Keith loved their dynamic, their give and take, and if he could win a little something extra – Lance was up to a shoulder massage complete with a copious amount of kisses – well, he would. It would be a nice little distraction from his last couple of finals.

“Deal,” he said before he opened the door to their dorm building. “If you add to the massage and kisses some help with my Chem notes.”

Lance’s smile bloomed as if it were a shiny May day instead of a cold December one. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: devooshawrites


End file.
